


Some Snow, Black Snow, Red Snow, No Snow

by HoodieTheEdgequeen



Category: Statera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodieTheEdgequeen/pseuds/HoodieTheEdgequeen





	Some Snow, Black Snow, Red Snow, No Snow

The air was cold, but not painfully so, like a chill when wet. The snow was soft but cold, yet held no malice. It sought not to harm, but it did not seek to preserve either. It was what it was, snow. No magic lay infused in it, no purpose given beyond the cycle of the world, or the essence of nature.  
Leansidhe laid in the snow, staring upwards at the grey sky as the flakes fell from above. A thin wall had built up around her, leaving an imprint where she laid, and her body was covered in small tufts of snow.  
She couldn’t help but be… calm. Her eyes were open purely be necessity, lazily staring at nothing as she just watched the snow fall down. There were skeletons all around her, she could feel them. Hundreds of beings she’d picked clean with her teeth and tossed into the clearing. Some of them had become half or completely buried when it rained, but most just sat on top of the dirt, a monument to all her sins.  
She felt the malicious force of furious Demons, magic still running through their immobile bones, forced to live by the very same magic they had a abused to eat angels by the dozens. She felt the terrified shrieks of Angels in their last moments as she’d torn out their throats, existing only as memories brought back by the ever-so-unique magic each Angel had. And finally she felt the hundreds of emotions the bones of humans had as they died.  
Some were angry, furious even. Some were depressed. Some cried out for help. Others laughed as their minds were shattered by what she did to them. Some grimly accepted their fate. One special human had even been suicidal, and requested to be eaten. Humans were really fascinating, weren’t they?  
Leansidhe lazily put her hand over her mouth, feeling the sharp, hollow fangs she used to drain people like a vampire. She felt her invisible wings, stored in her back, weighing heavily upon her, pulling her to the ground more than even an Angel, who’s feather-light wings were so much prettier. She felt her bladed tail curled around her neck, hidden in a scarf, humming as it waited for it’s next meal. She didn’t share it’s ideals, not now. She didn’t wish she was human. But maybe… if only she could be bett-  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of someone looming over her. They wore a hooded black cowl, with green eyes that pierced from behind the veil. Leansidhe didn’t react to their presence. She could already smell they were another Demon, but she didn’t feel any reason to move or act.  
“Looks like I found you.” they said. It was a he, voice muffled from behind the hood. They pulled a gun - a rifle, made of black gunmetal and looking very heavy- off a sling on their back, sticking the barrel of the gun between Leansidhe’s eyes. She didn’t even blink, merely looking lazily up at the figure.  
The figure’s green eyes narrowed in sudden anger, the gun quivered slightly, and they pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang that echoed through the forest, a flock of birds nearby suddenly flying out of their tree from the sudden noise.  
Leansidhe had moved her head to the side, the bullet missing and embedding itself into the snow. She slowly turned her head to look at the projectile. It wasn’t excessive, but not small either. She couldn’t really tell what type it was, but she could see that it was pointed at the tip and blunt at the back.  
The other Demon blinked in surprise at her sudden dodge, stepping back a few paces as she sat up with a sigh. “What do you want?” she asked, irritated.  
The Demon fumbled with his words for a second, pulling down his mask to speak better and flashing a grin at her, settling back into his more cocky attitude before. Now that the cowl was gone, she could tell that they had a vague accent, perhaps Scottish.  
“You’ve got a bounty on your head, lass. Big one, though I can’t say I see why. How could someone like you kill a thousand and still be livin’?” he said. Leansidhe rolled her eyes, standing all the way up and stretching, joints in her back popping. She was tired of bounty hunters and people constantly coming into her forest. All she wanted was to lie back down in the snow and for everyone to go away.  
“I assume you’ve come to claim it?” she asked, giving him an irritated glance. He grinned some more and shrugged. Leansidhe sighed, closing her eyes to prepare herself. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.” she said.  
The other Demon dropped to a fighting crouch, clicking something on their rifle and letting out a torrent of automatic weapons fire. Leansidhe pulled up a wall of ice in front of her, watching the bullets embed themselves in it and create fine cracking patterns across it, like a blue pane of glass.  
A pillar of ice sprouted from the ground in front of the Demon, rolling over his weapon and freezing it in the pillar. Now with ice in the barrel, the gun jammed, much to the Demon’s surprise. Leansidhe quickly stepped around her ice wall, moving to right in front of the Demon in a single stride, and promptly head-butting him to the floor.  
The Demon clutched his nose as he fell over, blood dripping from in between his fingers. Leansidhe smashed her palm against the ice, breaking it and retrieving the weapon. She raised an eyebrow. “Really? A P90? Couldn’t even proper weapon…” she mumbled, ripping out the magazine and promptly smashing the slide-rack of the weapon, rendering it useless.  
The Demon glared at her from his position in the snow. Still holding his nose with one hand, he stood up, drawing a sword from his belt. A silver longsword, with a wide crossguard and jeweled pommel. He spun his hand around, intending to point it dramatically toward her after a slow rotation. Instead, Leansidhe caught the blade before it could even come down. A dagger appeared in her hand, the sound of crystals forming all at once filling the air as the ice blade flashed into existence.  
Leansidhe promptly buried the dagger in the other Demon’s throat, slamming him into the ground. He gave off several panicked sounds, blood spurting from his throat and filling his lungs. Leansidhe sighed, summoning a baker’s dozen of ice spikes from underneath the Demon, raising him a good foot off the floor as they struck through his body.  
Of course, he wasn’t dead. Demons couldn’t die except under a special set of circumstances. Killed by an Angels ‘light magic’, completely destroyed or disintegrated, head separated from the body for over a week. It was all a rather advantageous boon from evolution. Except when presented with someone who lenjoyed torture.  
A sadistic person could get infinitely more enjoyment from something that couldn’t die than an ordinary being. You could dismember them, or leave them in pain for a year, or cut off every sense they had, and they wouldn’t die no matter what.  
Leansidhe placed her hand over the Demon’s bloody face. She used some of her magic to do… well, something to him. It turned him ‘off’, permanently. She could never do it when she wanted too, only every so often.  
She watched as his struggling, panicked movements slowed down. His eyes closed, slowly. He looked almost peaceful. Leansidhe broke the spikes, letting his body fall to the ground. Blood poured into the snow, and was quickly frozen.  
Leansidhe sighed, laying back down into the snow. She could still hear the remnants of his magic.

It sounded almost… thankful, but for what Leansidhe couldn’t possibly imagine.


End file.
